


Monachopsis

by StrudelQueen



Series: A Series of Stories Concerning Lysander Nikonov [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dissociation, Mild Dissociation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrudelQueen/pseuds/StrudelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noun. the subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place</p><p> </p><p>Lysander's discovery of her own powers is not filled with fanfare and celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monachopsis

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat continuation of Lycoris Radiata and also something I wrote for college. Another short adding on to Lysander's story that I should be doing but haven't started at all. Anyway, I tried to explain this feeling of Lysander gaining her powers but I feel like it's not clear even though I rewrote this a couple of times. 
> 
> It's currently unedited and it's open to criticism. I'm still new to Ao3 system so I'm hoping to get used to it soon.

Lysander could always say that her opinion on Curvus is often mixed. She did not know what to truly say about him at all. At first, she was absolutely astonished and amazed by what he could do and the world he had come from. What little information she managed to wringed out form that arrogant being was just enough for her to know that Curvus was certainly inhuman. Despite giving him the slip and loosen his tongue, Curvus was also surprisingly steadfast against all of her attempts in going in-depth with his information. He still didn’t trust her, or even like her all that much, but Lysander silently vowed to herself, when he wasn’t paying any attention on her, that she’ll make him reveal his secrets about himself. 

Nevertheless, Lysander was wary of this being that only interacts with her. Curvus always looked forlorn, as if something that was important to him was missing. He constantly demands for her to look for that missing piece, but even he doesn’t know what is wrong with him. Lysander could only watch him become frustrated and skulk around her room for the next few days every time he failed, which was irritating for the girl because she had to deal with a headache right after his tantrum.

On a day where the clouds were covering the entire sky in it’s heavy embrace, Lysander awaken from her sleep feeling that something was wrong. She felt as if her entire body was being crushed by an invisible force. However, her body also feels like it’s floating in some sort of fluid. It was disconcerting and uncomfortable. She tried to call out for someone to help her, from her older brothers to Curvus, but no one came. When Lysander finally managed to open her eyes, that overwhelming presence was gone. Looking around and at herself, nothing was wrong with her physically, but she continued to felt a stinging sensation behinds her eyes, as if someone had accidentally poke her eyes while she was asleep. She also felt her hands started to itch and she fervently hoped that it’s not another rash forming due to the late summer heat. Eventually, Lysander pushed this event to the back of her mind, hoping to find information about what she had felt earlier. She placed her hand over where her heart is an scrunch up the fabric, weariness, once again, returning to its usual place on her face and posture. It was exhausting to be awake today.  
Lysander told Curvus about the incident, if one can call it such a thing. To her, it’s more of a heavy pressure on her body then anything else, as if someone is pushing down on her head and into the floor. Curvus didn’t say anything at first, and only looked at her with a critical look, and he examined her for anything that stands out to him.  
“You look fine to me,” was the only words he said. Lysander didn’t bring up that event anymore. 

A few days later, that stinging sensation behind her eyes and an unbearable itch on her hands caused Lysander to angrily wake up, irritated at herself. It was too early in the morning for this. Dawn just barely broke and the sun just started to show its rays in the horizon. Lysander scratched her hands, hoping to soothe her skin until she find something else that can help her with the itchiness. Yet, scratching only leads to an even more unbearable heat to surge through her arms. Lysander released a noise that is a cross between a yelp and a whimper, which is very similar to a startled cat yowling from being stepped on. She called out for Curvus for help and curled up into a ball, clenching her teeth until this unbearable pain go away. Then there was that brief sensation of nothingness, and all that horribleness that Lysander felt earlier just faded away.

Upon opening her eyes, Lysander is welcome to an unusual sight. Curvus was looming over her with what appears to be worry in his eyes. That usually doesn’t happen as often, with him being an arrogant jerk that cares only for himself. Lysander began to wonder why she isn’t panicking. She felt an inexplicable calmness overcoming her body. She shouldn’t be so calm in this situation. Looking around, Lysander can only say that the world looked very grey, as if all the colors were sucked into a vacuum and the world is splurged into a monochromatic color scale. Nothing made sense. She wanted to panicked but she was unable to feel anything but that calmness overcoming her senses. Turning towards Curvus, she couldn’t hear a single word from his month. His words weren’t reaching her ears and she knows that she can’t read his month with that ridiculous helmet-thing he wears all the time. Like who even wears such a thing? It looks like a skull.  
Lysander’s thoughts were wandering again and she could only stare at Curvus face with confusion. Why was he looking her like that? Why is he staring at her? What is he doing? It feels so strange. Every thought that Lysander previously had had faded away. There was nothing in her mind now but whimsical questions about everything other than her current situation. She felt as if her mind is in a haze. 

Curvus began to shake her again, and she could only stare at him as he shook her hard. Why was he shaking her, is what she wanted to ask, but no words were formed from her mouth. It was silent and this strange grey world feels so comforting. She didn’t want to leave it. She wanted to stay inside this strange grey world and just watched how everything seemed to pass over her.  
Looking at Curvus again, she saw a hand being raised up and Lysander wondered about its size before her world went to black once more. 

Hours passed and Lysander woke up to Curvus looking outside her bedroom window, the sun’s rays causing the shadows looking much bigger than before, meaning that the time is entering the afternoon now. She didn’t say anything other than stare at Curvus who finally noticed that she had just woke up. He came over to her bed and sat at the edge, watching her carefully for anything else that can happen. Lysander didn’t say anything to Curvus, but he always seemed to know what she is going to say anyway. She wasn’t too concern to that experience in the monochrome world she saw earlier, but Curvus looked vaguely startled at that revelation. 

He didn’t say anything at first and only looked at her, and Lysander couldn’t quite described that strange light she saw in his eyes. Eventually, he smiled at her, or Lysander guessed he smiled at her. It was hard to tell but she could see a glint of sharp canines and ragged molars through the darkness of Curvus shadow. He placed a hand on her head and gave a light pat, that smile still stuck to his face. 

“Lysander, we need to talk.”


End file.
